Traveling
by RekiChan
Summary: [One Shot] The Kids Next Door take a holiday to Rainbow Monkey World, at the suggestion of a Kuki. The team splits up, and, of course, Kuki and Wally are together.


Disclaimer: _Codename: Kid's Next Door_ is in mine, it is © someone else, which I assume is Cartoon Network. This fanfiction, is © me, though the idea was given to me by Ms. Karlie. V

* * *

"All right, kids, it is time for us to plan this year's summer holiday; any suggestions?"

A bald headed boy that stood at the head of table looked at the four other children who sat around said table. Looking like a general surveying his troops before the final push. Hands clasped behind his back, the boy paced, looking at his 'troops' from over the top of his sunglasses. His head gleamed in the light that filtered in from a missing roof tile that allowed the sun to flow in.

The youngest member of the group, a skinny legged girl with hair dark like a raven's wing, stared with an awed fascination at the shiny, bald head of her leader. Soft brown eyes blinked, her mouth in a wide 'O' shape as she reached to the pudding bowl haired boy beside her. A green sleeve covered hand grabbed a hold orange fabric. Leaning close to the boy's ear, she whispered into it in a giggling voice, "Lookit Numbuh One! His heeead!"

Turning slowly to look in the direction of Numbuh One, Wallabee Beetles looked, and grinned at the light that reflected. Nudging Numbuh Five, he indicated the new source of amusement that Numbuh Three had discovered. In no time at all the four children were grinning like fools leaving Numbuh One to scratch at his head in a perplexed manner.

"What is it you all see to find so funny?" He asked suspiciously, craning his neck forward and looking at them with an unamused expression from over the tops of his shades. "Have you thought of a holiday place already?"

Instantly Numbuhs Two, Four and Five were whistling innocently, each gazing up at that very interesting ceiling, struggling not to exchange glances for fear of bursting out into mad fits of giggles once again. Numbuh Three, however, jumped up from her seat, crying in an exuberant voice, "RAINBOW MONKEY WOOOOORLD!"

Traveling

By: RekiChan

Five children stood outside of a large, candy red Rainbow Monkey, gazing up at it in awe. "How many tickets for you today?" The creature asked from the other side of the glass in a bored tone. None of the children spoke, all were struck mute at this glorious site. Sighing in an aggravated tone, the great Rainbow Monkey counted five children and pressed a button that spat out five wristbands for five children. "That'll be $23.56," drawled the voice.

The tallest of the five carefully collected the payment from her fellows and slid it under the glass, taking the wristbands in return. Handing the bands to the four others, they each put then on, all looking deathly serious at the point. Once all wore the shiny new bands, they exchanged glances, and broke out into broad, happy smiles. Cheering wildly they split up and ran into Rainbow Monkey World.

A scowling boy in an orange sweatshirt was grabbed by a bouncing Japanese girl and dragged along as she headed to the nearest ride, the Spinnin' Monkey.

"C'mon, Numbuh Four! This is gonna be so much fun!" Kuki Sanban squealed while clutching his hand so tightly that he feared it would soon fall off.

Struggling to get out of her deathlike grip, Numbuh Four, or Wally, scowled at her darkly. "I don' wanna go on no Spinnin' Monkey!" He spat, crossing his arms over his chest and glowering at the younger girl as if _daring_ her to change his mind on that subject.

Big, brown eyes flooded with big, wet tears that soon began to stream down her face as she sobbed, dramatically throwing herself onto the ground and pounding the cobblestone ground with tightly clenched fists. "WAAAAAAH! NUMBUH FOUR HATES ME! HE WON'T GO ON THE RIDE WITH MEEEE!" She near shrieked, drawing the attention of many a passerby.

Looking at the crowd that was collecting around the two children, Numbuh Four panicked and rushed over to the sobbing girl, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. "All right! Let's go, let's go! Just stop makin' such a fuss about it!" He muttered into the girl's ear. Turning around the face him, Kuki beamed and enveloped him into a tight hug.

"WAI!" She squealed, rocking his back and forth in her suffocating embrace. Wally, choking and blushing furiously at the same time, struggled once again to get out of her grasp.

"Don' make such a scene about it," he mumbled as she slowly let him go. Once free, he sighed deeply, and checked himself. There seemed to be no bruising, although his face did feel much warmer than what was the usual. Cruddy Numbuh Three for always making his face get warm like that!

"All right," she chirped cheerfully, once again grabbing hold his hand and trotted over to the ride. The two children boarded into a purple Rainbow Monkey and buckled on the belts, which probably would do more harm than good if there ever were a need for them.

With a loud _clank_ the ride started, and the little purple Rainbow Monkey began to spin, slowly at first, but increased in speed as the ride progressed. Numbuh Three was cheering, waving her arms about in the air in a wild fashion. On the other hand, poor Numbuh Four was looking quite ill. His face was changed the former bright red complexion to one of a puce tinted hue.

Arms were clutched around his poor tummy as thoughts of that leftover cheese pizza he had for breakfast earlier that day floated around in his head. Throwing his head back, and shutting his eyes Wally let out a tremendous groan, "UUUUUGH! Me bleedin' belly!"

"WHEEEEEHEEEHEEHEEEEE!" Was Kuki's happy response, obviously she had turned a deaf ear to her companion's whining.

And just as soon as the whirling ride had started, it came to a sudden end. Kuki cheerfully unbuckled her belt and helped Wally out of his, as he seemed a bit a bit disoriented at the moment. The blonde boy, while holding Kuki's hand in order to balance himself, wobbled out of the ride and towards the direction that the Japanese girl led him.

"That was fun... But I'm hungry now! Let's get some food, Numbuh Four!" She chirped, dragging him to a small large food stand; Wally could do nothing but follow the forceful Miss Sanban helplessly. Of course, Wally wanted nothing more than to lay down after such a such, and the last thing he want was to eat again, for he feared vomiting it back up again.

"Two sushi platters, pleeeeease!" Kuki was saying as the boy she was witch stared in a dazed world. "With extra wasabi!" She added as she handed the money for in exchange for the two sushi boxes. She handed Wally his own box and resumed dragging him, this time towards a nearby park bench. Sitting on the bench, he opened up the box and stared at the white and green rolls in puzzlement.

"What is this crud?" Wally asked, poking at the tuna roll as if it was about to jump out and attack him.

"Sushi! Duh! Silly Numbuh Four!"

"Wot about this... Green junk?"

"Wasabi! Duh! Silly Numbuh Four!"

"How do I use it?"

"You put it on your sushi! Duh! Silly Numbuh Four!"

Noting Kuki's constant repetition of herself, Wally decided it was best just to let her eat in peace while he tried this 'wah-sah-bee' junk. Taking a large amount, he spread it lavishly over an eel sushi roll. Careful fingers lifted it up, being careful not to let the green mustard get onto his fingers, he stared at it nervously. Gulping nervously, he opened it mouth and put the entire sushi roll, wasabi and all, into his mouth. Chewing it slowly, he brightened.

"Hey, s'not ha—HOT! MY MOUTH IS ON BLEEDIN'... MY THROAT! AAAAARUGH!" Came a most distressed Numbuh Four's pained screams. He leaped down from the bench. Throwing his remaining sushi into the air, fortunately Numbuh Three caught it, and ran screaming towards the nearest water fountain. Wally slurped at it thirstily, trying to rid himself of that burning sensation that was creeping from his mouth to his throat to his stomach; he cringed to think where the heat would creep to next.

Moments later he found Kuki was standing beside him, eating the sushi he had thrown. "Maybe I should have mentioned it's very hot mustard, too," She said in a thoughtful voice, chewing on a California roll.

Taking a moment to stop his attempt of cooling his mouth, Wally turned to glare angrily at the lanky girl. "Well, gee, I dunno, Numbuh Three! That would 'ave been a bloody ace idea, doncha think?!" He spat viciously, wiping the water away from his mouth with his forearm. The awful tingling taste of the wasabi still lingered in his mouth. Ugh.

At once, Kuki's bottom lips jutted out and brown eyes watered piously. Her lip began to quiver and for the second time that day large, wet tears began to stream down her face. That's when the sobbing began. Heaving in short, quick breathes, Kuki flung her head back as she bawled as loud as her vocal cords could allow.

"N-N-NUM-NUMBUH F-F-FOUR HAAAAATES M-M-MEEEE!" She hiccuped, arms limp at her side as she lead moved back an forth to ensure her loud sobs could be heard by all of the amusement park.

Face palming himself, Wally trudged over to her, grabbed hand while saying in a most annoyed voice, "All right! All right! Just shaddup all ready! Look, you wanna go on another ride?"

"NO," she shrieked firmly, staying where she was, "Not until Numbuh Four says he's sorry!"

"B-but! Oh c'mon, Numbuh Three! Don' be like that!" Wally said, torn between being nice to his crush or keeping up appearances of the 'tough guy' of the group.

"Hmmpf!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking about snootily.

Staring at his now shuffling feet, Wally thrust his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "All right, all right, already... M'sorry Kuki."

Kuki stared at him in stunned amazement, did he just say her name? Not 'Numbuh Three' not 'ya cruddy girl' but 'Kuki'! Smiling happily, she nodded in silent satisfaction with his apology. Grabbing hold of his hand, she trotted happily to the Ferris Wheel.

"I wanna go on this one, okay?" She said, glancing to Wally slyly.

"All right," he mumbled, feeling increasingly stupid. Why had he used her cruddy name? Why? That bloody wasabi must be affecting his brain!

Giggling, the girl dragged him onto a Rainbow Monkey that served as the car for the ride. After a moment, the ride began again and the two were slowly, inch by inch. Lifted up into the air. Nervously, Numbuh Four glanced down, noting how high they had gotten and wondering how far the fall might be. A single look at Kuki told him that she certainly as no fear of how high she was, gulping nervously, he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Um... N-Numbuh Three?"

"Yeeeees, Numbuh Four?"

"We're up awfully high..."

"Well, duh! That's what the Ferris Wheel is all about! Being up really hiiiiigh! It's it _romantic_, Numbuh Four?" She stared at him pointedly, wondering vaguely if he would get the hint.

"Ro-man-tic?" He choked, accenting each syllable, feeling his face grow warmer as it often did when Kuki was around.

"Yup."

Wally stared at her, trying to think of something to say. Squeezing her hand gently he leaned back in the car, no longer quite so afraid. Kuki turned slightly in her seat to smile at him as she copied his movements and leaned back in her seat as well. The two sat in silence before Wally spoke.

"You kicked me in the face."

"...I wha...?"

"When he first met, you came up t'me and bloody kicked me in that face be'cos I insulted your cruddy Rainbow Monkey dolls."

"Oh."

"Those dolls are still cruddy."

A silence followed this statement before Kuki crossed her arms over her chest in a crude imitation of him, "_You're_ cruddy, Numbuh Four."

Fini.

* * *

AHAHAHA! Yes, I'm bad with coming up with titles and interesting endings. ; Thanks to everyone who reviewed _First Love_ and gave me their feedback! It was very helpful and encouraging. :D Yes, the title again is an Utada song, I'm awful with coming up with orignal titles! I called it 'Traveling' 'cos they're traveling for the holidays. Hush you. XD

I have a bit of request... um... Does anybody happen to know word for word the lines that old!Wally said to young!Wally at the end of Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. up to the point where he and Abby walk away? I don't remember it exactly.. ;

Signing off—

REKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA— d'oh!


End file.
